I Will Love You Forever
by Mandabug100
Summary: What will happen when an old love unexpectantly comes back into Olivia's life? Will things have changed too much for there to be room for him in her new life? EO Dark at first, but it gets lighter! COMPLETE
1. A Loss

**I Will Love you Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them**

**Summary: What will happen when an old love comes back into Olivia's life? Will it change for the better or worse? **

**A/N: Wow, totally never expected to write this storym but it just came to me, adn I had to write it! I hope you all like it as much as you have liked my other stories. If you haven't read my other stories, just click on my penname and read them now!**

**A/N: this story takes many turns! The first two chapters are kinda sad, but fear not, it gets better! Don't be discouraged by the first chapter, it is a little dark, but the rest of the story isn't!**

**A Loss**

Olivia sat in shock as she slowly processed the doctor's words.

"It's gonna be okay Liv." Maureen soothed as she took Olivia's hand in hers.

"Yeah Olivia, the kids and I will all be here for you." Kathy added as she placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder. It was the only gesture she could think of to try to comfort the broken women sitting in front of her. "Even though he's gone, it looks like were still all gonna be a family." She added somberly.

"I'm fine." Olivia finally managed to choke out, even though no one had asked her. The two other women in the room knew that she was in fact not fine, but didn't have the heart to argue.

"We'll let you get dressed, then, maybe get some lunch." Kathy offered as she and her eldest daughter began to leave the examination room.

"Thanks Kath, but I think I just wanna be alone for a while." Olivia offered.

Kathy just nodded her head, "I'll drive you home then." She whispered. She placed an arm around her daughter and left Olivia alone in the room with her thoughts.

As Olivia slowly dressed her thoughts raced. "How could I be pregnant?" She thought. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

She desperately wanted to be happy, after all since she and Elliot had began dating six months prior, all she could think about was having a family of her own. She and Elliot had even discussed having a baby some day. Olivia had lain awake many nights in Elliot's warm embrace imagining them sitting with Elliot's kids, and a baby of their own, as man and wife. "Guess that's all shot to hell now." She thought sadly.

She knew that she couldn't be happy; after all, it had been a week since she had been able to feel anything.

Olivia finished dressing, but couldn't bring herself to leave the room. She didn't want to see Maureen again. She knew that the girl was in as much pain as she was, and it killed her that she couldn't make it go away. She loved her like a daughter, for that matter she loved all of Elliot's children like they were her own.

Instead of leaving the room, and facing what had become a somber reality, she decided to sit in a wooden chair in the room, and get lost in her empty thoughts.

"When was the last time I felt anything?" She wondered, but inside she knew the answer.

It was when she saw him fall to the ground. She could still feel the cool December air. She could hear the sounds of her and Elliot's feet on the warehouse floor as if she were still there.

"Why did I let him split up?" She wondered.

The sound of the gunshot was still ringing in her ears. The image of Elliot falling to the ground clutching his chest in vain would be forever burned in her memory.

She remembered rushing to him. She didn't even realize that she had shot and killed the man who had taken everything form her until Cragen informed her at the hospital.

Tears silently streamed down Olivia's face as she remembered holding the man she loved in her arms as he took his last breaths.

"_Tell my kids… I love them. Tell them…I'm sorry." He said softly. _

She could remember telling him not to talk like that; she remembered begging him to hold on as she screamed into her radio for a bus.

"_I wanted to dance with them… at their weddings. Tell them… to save a dance for me."_ He had asked. _"Tell them… I'll always be with them."_

She could still see his eyes fading from her; still feel his blood stained hand as it caressed her face one final time.

"_I will always… love you Liv."_ He had said. _"I'm sorry… I never wanted this."_ He said hoarsely.

"I love you too Elliot. I always will" She had said through tears. "Please, don't go." She had begged. "I still need you."

The ambulance had arrived as the man she loved went limp in her arms. She could still feel his cold hand as the ambulance rushed to the hospital. She had prayed as she sat, cloths stained in his blood, in the waiting room. She begged who ever was up there to save him. That was the last time she had felt anything.

When the doctor came in, she could tell by his face, that Elliot was gone. It was at that moment that she went numb, and hadn't recovered yet.

That was a week ago. Everything up until now had been a blur.

She remembered Casey and Alex helping her home; remembered them putting her to bed. She remembered Kathy bringing the kids over, at their request, the next day. She remembered Munch, Fin, and Cragen all in full uniform, all shedding tears at his funeral. She remembered how Elliot's children had sobbed as their father was lowered into the ground.

She remembered getting sick, but blamed it on her pain, and the booze she had been self-medicating with. She had never even imagined that on the last night she would ever make love to the only man she had ever really loved; they would have conceived a new life. If Kathy hadn't forced her to go see a doctor today, she probably still wouldn't know about the life inside of her.

"Olivia, let's go." Kathy said, as she brought Olivia back to the present. "Let's get you home."

Kathy helped Olivia into the car, and started back to her apartment.

"Bring me to the station house." Olivia suddenly instructed.

"But Liv…" Kathy began to protest.

"I just need to work." Olivia muttered. "I just need to work."

Kathy sighed, but did as she was told.

As Olivia climbed out of the car Kathy reminded her, "If you need anything, I'm here. Brian (Kathy's husband) and I are only a short distance away."

"Thanks" Olivia said quietly. "If the kids need anyone, tell them to just call me." She replied, and then slowly made her way to the one place she hoped she could find some type of solace.

TBC... I know that this was sad, and short, but it gets lighter from her on in, and ther are so many twits, I can't even ebgin to tell you! REVIEW!


	2. Love?

**I Will Love you Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them**

**Summary: What will happen when an old love comes back into Olivia's life? Will it change for the better or worse? **

**A/N: Wow, totally never expected to write this storym but it just came to me, adn I had to write it! I hope you all like it as much as you have liked my other stories. If you haven't read my other stories, just click on my penname and read them now!**

**A/N: I got a few responses for the first chapter, I hope that everyone liked it! Don't be scared by the first chapter, I rpomis that if you keep reading, it gets happier! **

**And thanks to all my readers who have been with me since my first story, you guys rock!**

**Love?**

"Hey, what are you doin her girl?" Fin asked with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean, I have a hungry two year old at home that needs to be fed. I'm working." Olivia answered with a smile.

It had been two years since Elliot's death. Olivia still missed him though. She could still feel his warm arms around her when she lay half awake in bed, and could still smell his cologne on her pillows, even though the cases had been washed and changed many times since his death.

After seeing a therapist recommended by Huang Olivia had managed to get back to "normal". She could remember when the feeling came back to her. She was about four months along in her pregnancy, and for the first time she felt her baby move inside her. Her heart melted. She fell in love with her daughter that day.

The day she was born Olivia was surrounded by Elliot's family, and her own (Fin, Cragen, Munch, George, Casey, and Alex). Olivia found a reason to live again when Andrea Eleanor Stabler was put in her arms.

She had remained close with Elliot's kids over the past two years. She watched Kathleen graduate high school, and move onto college; and frequently spoke with her and Maureen on the phone. The two older girls and Dickey and Lizzie slept over Olivia's apartment a few weekends each month so that they could get to know their little sister. They were a huge help to her.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Olivia asked Fin, curious as to his odd behavior.

"It's the anniversary." He said under his breath.

"I know." Olivia answered as she looked at the floor. "But sitting around at home isn't going to bring him back." She said tersely, and quickly headed for her desk.

She sat, avoiding his picture, as she turned her computer on. She still had a hard time looking across at his desk; even though her knew partner filled his chair now. When she was stuck late on a case, she could still feel his feet graze hers under the desk; still feel his hands massaging her neck.

His ghost was haunting her.

That day went off without a hitch. At lunch time she, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Alex, Casey, and George took time to visit Elliot's grave, but other than that, the day had been uneventful; that is until Mike Rayner walked into the squad room, and into Olivia's life.

He was tall and built, with wispy blonde hair. He looked to be about 40, and was wearing a dark suit that accentuated his green eyes.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked from her desk. He appeared to be lost.

"Yes, I'm looking for Captain Lopez." He answered. "I'm the new Burglary ADA." He smiled.

Olivia was a little taken aback when she found her self smiling with him.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but you're in the wrong place." She answered, rising from her desk to meet the man.

"Really, because it seems to me that I'm in exactly the right place." He said, almost shyly.

Olivia blushed slightly, and was surprised when she found a smile find its way to her face.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. I shouldn't have said that." Mike quickly said, almost as soon as the words had first come out of his mouth. "If you just point me in the right direction, I'll be on my way." He stammered.

Olivia wanted to be annoyed with this man. She hated when total strangers made asses out of themselves with stupid pick up lines, but for some reason, she found Mike's sad excuse for a pick up oddly charming.

"Well, you're looking for the 1-3. It's off of Lexington." Olivia began. "And, you don't have to be sorry, I wasn't offended." She smiled.

"Well, thank you." Mike stammered as he turned to leave. Olivia watched him as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and turned on his heels.

"Listen, I don't usually do this, but I'm probably never going to see you again." He began as he made his way back to Olivia. "Would you like to get coffee sometime?"

Olivia wanted to say no; she had turned many men away in the past two years, but Mike seemed different. She sized him up for a moment, before retrieving a pen and paper form her desk, and writing her name and number on it.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but why don't give me a call sometime, and we'll set something up." She smiled as she handed Mike the slip of paper. "I would prefer it if you call before 8 though, I have a two year old who hates being woken up." She slipped in. "I'm Olivia by the way."

"Mike." Mike answered. "It was very nice meeting you." He smiled before turning and leaving.

"Whoa." Munch commented form his desk. "Never thought I would see that happen." He smirked.

Olivia balled up a piece of paper and chucked it at her nosey colleague, making contact with his head.

"Nice shot!" Fin chimed in.

"Well, are you gonna see him if he calls?" Munch asked, not wanting to give up.

"Maybe." Olivia said as she sat down behind her desk. "I don't know. There was just something about him." She added, more to herself than to her colleagues.

"Well, whatever you decide, it's good to see you smile again." Fin commented before returning to his work.

Olivia thought about Fin's comment for a moment. He was right. Mike was the first person, other than her daughter, or Elliot's kids, that had succeeded in making her smile since Elliot's death.

"Maybe I will see him if he calls." Olivia thought to herself before returning to her own work.

TBC... tell me what you think Big Plot twist in the next chapter


	3. Alive

**I Will Love you Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them**

**Summary: What will happen when an old love comes back into Olivia's life? Will it change for the better or worse? **

**A/N: Kinda bumbed about the small amount of reviews I recieved, but I hop this chapter gives you all something that I think you have wanted!**

**Alive**

As he stepped off the plane he still couldn't believe it was finally over. He may not have really been dead, but he may as well have been. Without his kids and without Olivia he was nothing. That was hell, and he never wanted to go back there.

All he could thing about now was hugging his kids, he wondered if the four years he had spent away from them had changed them much. Part of him hurt because he had missed so much. He had left with two 12 year olds, a 17 year old and a 20 year old, and was coming back to two 16 year olds, a 21 year old, and a 24 year old.

After his kids he would surprise Olivia. He had already called Cragen and told him the news. Olivia's last partner transferred last month, and they were looking for a replacement.

Cragen sounded shocked when he picked up the phone and heard Elliot's voice over the receiver. Elliot had asked about everyone in the squad, but all Cragen had said was that things had changed.

Elliot didn't care though. He fumbled with the diamond ring in his pocket as he waited for his bag in the airport. He had been holding on to it for four years. He was going to ask Olivia to marry him that New Years, but those plans were shot to hell.

All he wanted to do now was hold his kids, and then drop to one knee in front of the women he loved; the women he hadn't seen for four years.

As Elliot waited for his bag he remembered the past lonely years he had spent in Virginia.

He woke up to a U.S. Marshall standing over his bed. He was told that the man who had shot him was dead, but the man who had hired him wasn't. It turned out the man who shot Elliot was hired by an ex-con who Elliot had put away. The Marshall told him that he and his kids would be in danger if he didn't go into hiding.

That night he was shipped off to Virginia. He lived there as a bank teller in a small house. He kept to himself, and didn't make any friends; he didn't intend to stay long. His days and nights were filled with thoughts of the city and the people he had left behind.

He had hoped that his kids were handling his "death" okay, and cursed himself each night for putting them through that. He though about Olivia, and prayed that she would find happiness.

He remembered yesterday. How he had gotten a phone call from the same Marshall who had informed him that he would have to leave his family. The man told him that the ex-con gunning for him was dead, and that it was safe to return home.

Elliot picked up his bad with the name "Steve Miller" (His alias) still written on the tag. He pulled it off, and threw it out with a smile on his face.

* * *

Elliot was nervous as he climbed the steps to his ex-wife's house. He had called her first after receiving the news that he would be going home. She almost fainted when she heard his voice. She was keeping the twins home from school, and called Kathleen and Maureen and told them to come home, but she didn't tell them why.

Elliot knocked on the door lightly, and it opened shortly. Kathy had tears in her eyes when she saw him. She hugged him tightly. "I never thought I would be so happy to see my ex-husband." She whispered as she wiped tears away. "The kids are in the living room." She added just as quietly.

He made his way through the hall and gazed into the room his kids were in. The four of them were talking, and didn't notice him; they had grown so much. Dickie looked more like him than even he could imagine, and Lizzie had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Kathleen didn't have any signs of childhood left on her, and Maureen looked more mature than ever.

Tears flowed silently down his face as he gazed at his kids. They were so grown up. He couldn't speak, but just stepped into the room.

Elizabeth was the first to notice the presence. She smelt her father'sfamiliar cologne, and looked up from the conversation.

"Oh my God." She simply stated before flying across the room to her father. She threw herself into his arms, and just sobbed.

The other three looked up to see what had made their sister react in such a way.

"Daddy?" Kathleen asked, shocked, but didn't move.

"How?" Maureen asked, also still. Her hand flew up to her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks.

Dickie didn't know what to do. He just stood there with his mouth agape. When he finally realized who he was looking at he simply responded with a "Holy Shit Dad!"

Elliot chuckled briefly.

"Isn't anyone else gonna give their old man a hug?"He was finally able to say; Elizabeth still clinging to him.

The three looked at each other before rushing to their dad.

"I missed you guys so much." Elliot said through tears. "I love you."

After everyone calmed down Elliot explained what had happened, and apologized for what he had done until he was blue in the face.

The kids decided that it was best to not mention Olivia, or their little sister. They felt that she should be the one to tell him.

After about an hour Elliot told his family that he needed to see Cragen. Because he had been in Protective Custody the Marshals had paid to keep his apartment for him, (A/N: totally made that up, they don't really do that, but I wanted Elliot to have his apartment, writer's license!)he made plans for his kids to spend the night with him and hugged each one extra tight before leaving.

He was on top of the world when he entered the 1-6 again. He rode the elevator up, and smiled because it felt like he had never left.

When he walked into the bullpen he noticed that Munch, Fin, and Olivia weren't there. It was noon so he figured that they were at lunch.

He knocked at Cragen's half-open door.

Cragen look up and smiled. He got out form behind his desk and let the familiar detective in.

Cragen stared at Elliot for a moment before embracing him in a fatherly hug. As the two separated, each had tears in their eyes, although they were too macho to let them fall, or even admit that they were there.

"It is so good to see you again." Cragen finally said.

"You have no idea Don." Elliot answered.

"Everyone's at lunch, but they should be back soon." Cragen said, explaining why no one was in the bullpen.

"Yeah, I figured." Elliot answered. "So, you said that a lot has changed on the phone, why don't you fill me in." Elliot offered.

Cragen motioned for Elliot to sit, and re took his position behind his desk.

"Well," He began cautiously. "Casey is engaged. Ol…" He began to explain, before stopping himself. He didn't want to be the one to inform Elliot that he had a fifth kid. "ahh, old friend of hers introduced them, and they just clicked." He finally said.

"Wow, that's great." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, and Alex is married!" Cragen continued. "To some investment banker she met after literally running into him on her way to court."

"I guess love has been in the air around here." Elliot joked.

Cragen offered a small laugh, but knew that love was going to be the one thing that would hurt Elliot soon.

"Munch still single?" He asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Cragen answered, getting a roaring laugh out of Elliot.

"How's Liv?" Elliot finally asked. Cragen knew that he would, but was hoping he wouldn't.

"She's…" He began. "Back!" He finished when he saw her enter the bull pen with his other detectives. "That was close." He thought to himself.

"Why don't I get them? Stay here." Cragen said as he rushed out to meet his three detectives.

"Benson…" He boomed as he exited his office. "Your new partner's here."

"Please don't say it's another rookie." She answered with a smile.

"Not, he's actually been a cop for a while now. Just transferred form Virginia." Cragen answered honestly.

"John, Fin, why don't you guys come meet the new guy too." Don beckoned.

The three followed their captain into his office to see the back a guy in a blue suit.

"Olivia, I'd like you meet your new partner." Cragen smiled wearily as Elliot turned around. He didn't know how this would go.

Olivia's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't say anything.

"Ah Hell No!" Fin yelled out of surprise. "I don't friggen believe it!"

"Those Marshall Bastards!" John interjected. The two had put the pieces together themselves.

"Good to have you back man." Fin said as he embraced a man who he thought of as a brother.

"Good to be back." Elliot answered, hugging Fin, but eying Olivia.

"You owe me about 400 bucks for all those flowers I put on you grave." Munch joked as he too embraced his friend.

"Yeah, put it on my tab." Elliot smiled.

"Ah, why don't we let you and Olivia talk?" Cragen said quickly, excusing himself and Munch and Fin before anything got awkward.

"Well, you happy to see me?" Elliot asked. He was worried that Olivia had remained silent for so long.

"I… I thought you were dead." Olivia finally stammered. In a fraction of a second her world had just been turned upside down.

"Without you, and the kids, I thought I was dead too." He smiled, but didn't move. "So, how have you been?" He asked; not knowing what else to say. He had never felt so awkward around Olivia before.

"El, so much has changed." She said out of the blue. "You were dead."

It was then that Elliot noticed the ring on her left ring finger.

"You met someone." Was all he could say.

Olivia followed his gaze to her ring.

"Two years ago." She answered, almost apologetically. "El, I thought you were dead." She defended.

"You love him?" He asked, although he wasn't sure why.

"Very much." Olivia answered honestly. "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be." Elliot answered his head spinning. "I'm just glad that you're happy."

"I am." Olivia answered. "So, you gonna give your partner a hug?" She asked.

Elliot smiled, and obliged. He hugged her briefly, and then broke their embrace.

"So, when do you start?" Olivia asked.

"Right now." Elliot smiled.

As he returned to his old desk Elliot's mind was whizzing. The world he had left behind was gone. His kids were all almost adults, and his Olivia was engaged to someone else. Here he was father to four grown kids, and partner to his ex-love.

When Elliot had stepped off the plane that morning, he thought he was leaving hell behind in Virginia, but unknown to him, it had followed him back to Manhattan.

TBC... Did you really think I could have kept Elliot dead! Next chapter Elliot will meet his daughter, and Olivia's fiance! REVIEW and stay tuned!


	4. Meet Andrea

**I Will Love you Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them**

**Summary: What will happen when an old love comes back into Olivia's life? Will it change for the better or worse? **

**A/N: Got a lot of great responses from my readers, thanks to all of you who took the time to review! You guys keep me going!**

**I hope everyone likes the way I chose to take this story, it is very angsty from now until the end, and don't shoot me, i kinda left a small cliff hanger at the end of this chapter, but the next will be up tomorrow!**

**Meet Andrea**

"Did you tell him?" Fin whispered to Olivia at the coffee pot.

"No." Olivia answered bluntly.

"Don't ya think you should?" He asked mockingly.

"Fin, I'll tell him." Olivia barked quietly. With that she returned to her desk with two cups of coffee. She extended one out to Elliot, who took it graciously.

He took a sip, and made a face as the stale liquid ran down his throat, "I see that Munch still makes the coffee. I guess some things will never change." He smiled.

Munch faked hurt, but was just glad that his friend was able to make comments, as rude as they may be. "You know you missed it." He answered.

"Actually, I did." Elliot smiled.

"So, you set a date?" Elliot asked, leaning over to talk to Olivia. She had seemed oddly quiet, and he desperately wanted to get something, anything out of her.

"Not yet." She answered, not being able to make eye contact with him. "He just proposed recently."

She faild to tell him that the real reason the date had not yet been set was because then this whole engagement would be final, and she was still a little unsure. She loved Mike, but this was a big comitment

"Oh, well congratulations then." He smiled, trying to sound happy for her; failing miserably.

"Benson, Stabler" Cragen called form his door. He loved that he could say it again. "You two up to catch?"

"Cap, I am so past ready to catch it's ridiculous." Elliot answered, pushing himself out of his chair.

"Good, we got a rape/homicide in central park. Meet Melinda there."

* * *

That night Olivia sat on her couch in the apartment she shared with her daughter and fiancé. She had told Mike about Elliot's return, but hadn't talked to him about it face to face because he was still in court on a case.

She sat in her flannel pajama bottoms and white tank top. Her legs were folded under her as she sat in silence and drank some coffee.

Andrea was playing quietly in her room, and Olivia was thankful for that. She looked so much like her father, and while Olivia had always loved that she could see him each time she looked at her, tonight she just wanted to forget him.

Her mind was still reeling from seeing him again. She had loved him once. She had pictured growing old with him, but now she had Mike. She loved Mike.

She silently thanked whoever was at the door, when she heard that knock, for interrupting her thoughts.

She raised herself off the couch and looked through the peep hole.

"Dammit!" She silently cursed when she saw Elliot at the other side.

She unlocked it, and let him in. "How did you find the place?" She asked, not meaning to sound upset.

"I called John, I hope that's okay." He offered.

"No, no, it's fine, come on in." She redeemed her self, as she held the door open for Elliot to walk in.

"What's up?" She asked shutting the door, and running a hand through her freshly washed hair.

"I just wanted to drop off a file Melinda sent me." He answered honestly. "I tired to call your cell, but it was off."

"Yeah, it's charging." She answered.

Elliot placed the file on the counter. For the first time…ever… they stood in uncomfortable silence. Then Elliot noticed the toys in the living room.

"Mike have a kid?" He asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

Olivia followed his gaze to the living room, and saw the stuffed animals scattered about.

"Oh jeeze. Ya know, I tell her to pick up her toys all the time. I guess I just don't see them anymore." Olivia answered, avoiding Elliot's question.

"Mommy, when can I have dessert?" A small girl asked as she emerged from the hall beyond the living room. She was four years old, and wearing a purple night gown. Her hair was brown and in a braid. She had piercing blue eyes, and a beautiful smile that held her small voice.

"Later baby." Olivia answered.

"Mommy?" Elliot thought.

"She's yours?" Elliot asked. He couldn't mask his hurt. He had wanted so desperately to have children with Olivia, and now she had someone else's.

Andrea walked right up to Elliot when she finally noticed him standing in her kitchen. "Who's this Mommy?" She asked, straining her neck to look up at him.

Olivia didn't know how to respond, thankfully Elliot answered for her.

"My name is Elliot; I'm your Mom's new partner." He said, crouching down to her level and smiling.

"Oh, I'm Andrea. Hi." She smiled.

Elliot couldn't believe how much she looked like Olivia. "You are the spittin image of you mother, you know that?" He asked, still crouched.

Andrea just smiled and nodded; causing Elliot to let out a small laugh. "Mommy says that I have my Daddy's smile though." She answered. "And my sister's nose. Right Mommy?" She asked, looking to Olivia for conformation.

"That's right kiddo." Olivia smiled.

"You have two?" Elliot asked, shocked, as he stood back up to face his ex.

"No." Olivia chuckled. "She's my only peanut."

"Me and my sister have the same Daddy, but different Mommies." Andrea explained.

"You and Mike are lucky to have such a great kid." Elliot said, disappointment dripping from his voice. Olivia didn't know what to say, but again, thankfully someone else spoke for her.

"Mike's not my Daddy silly." Andrea laughed. "He's my Mommy's fance, but not my Daddy."

"Oh yeah, then who is your Daddy?" Elliot asked looking at the small girl.

"Mommy says that he's with God." She said sadly, looking at the floor. "With Milton, my goldfish."

Olivia couldn't help put let a quick laugh go as he daughter explained.

But Elliot only felt confusion. "Liv?" He asked as he looked to her for an answer.

It was now or never. "Umm, Elliot, why don't we go inside." She motioned to her couch.

"Baby, why don't you go in your room and play? I'll call you when dessert is ready." She instructed.

When Andrea was in her room Olivia poured herself some scotch form the bar. "You want a drink?" She asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"No, I'm good thanks." Elliot answered.

"Why don't I pour you one anyway?" Olivia answered, knowing that after she told Elliot that Andrea was his, he would need it.

TBC... I told you it was a cliff hanger! Don't hate me, just throw reviews!


	5. Daddy's Girl

I Will Love You Forever

Summary: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: I got a ton of reviews again! SOOOO HAPPY!

I promised to update tonight, so here it is, sorry it's so late, but I just got home form work! (IT sucks to have to wrok five hours after being in school for six, tht is why I love to write to get away from it all! (just thought I'd share!))

AtticusFinch (a.k.a. Andrea) I'm glad that I could make you happy! You havea beautiful name!

Daddy's Girl

"Look, Liv, I have the kids back at my place, and I really want to spend some time with them, so can we just make this quick." He said with resentment. It wasn't that he was mad at Olivia for moving on; it was just that he was blind sided by all of this. First she was engaged, and now she has a kid! What was next?

"She's a cute kid." Elliot offered. "How old?"

Olivia sat down next to Elliot; she sat Indian style facing him. She picked up a photo album from the coffee table, and absent mindly thumbed through it.

She pulled something out, and then looked back to Elliot. "She's four." She answered quietly.

Olivia could see the hurt in Elliot's eyes. She knew that he thought she had slept with someone right after he "died" and that she got knocked up, and Andrea was the product.

She took a swig of her drink, and handed the folded paper to a confused, hurt Elliot.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She breathed.

Elliot slowly opened unfolded the paper and discovered a birth certificate in his hands.

"What is this?" He asked, looking up from the paper at Olivia.

"Just read it." She whispered.

Elliot returned his eyes to the paper. He first noticed the name on it; _Andrea Eleanor Stabler" _

"Why isn't her last name Benson?" He wondered, not being able to fully process what he was reading yet.

He read on, and on the line that read _"Father"_ He saw his name printed. He finally understood what his partner was trying to tell him.

He looked up at her, speechless. Olivia knew that she needed to explain.

"I found out that I was pregnant a week after… after the funeral." She said under her breath. "I thought I was just getting sick because of the alcohol and stress and...pain, but when it didn't stop Kathleen and Kathy brought me to the doctor." She explained.

"Do the kids know?" Elliot finally asked.

"Yeah, we've all actually stayed pretty close these past couple of years." She smiled. "They spend the night her every few weeks, to get to know their sister." She revealed. "Kathy has also been a huge help."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Elliot asked.

"Because you just got home after being away from everything you know for four years, found your kids very much grown up, and discovered your oldest daughter is just about engaged, I figured you couldn't use any more surprises." She smiled. "Look, if you don't want to be in her life, I'll be okay with it." She breathed. She wasn't dating him anymore; she was engaged, and she didn't want him to feel trapped.

Elliot looked at her quizzingly for a moment before asking, "Does Mike wanna adopt her?"

"No." Olivia answered tersely. "His mother asked him about it, but he feels awkward raising another man's child."

Just then a little voice filled the room, "Mommy, when can I have dessert?" Andrea asked as she trotted in the room.

"Mommy's talking baby." Olivia sniffed as she quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She was fast, but not fast enough to hide them form her daughter. She walked over to the couch and climbed onto her mother's lap.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" She asked.

"I'm not." Olivia lied.

"Is Elliot gonna stay for dessert?" She asked; completley forgetting about hermotherafter noticing he was still there.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. Elliot knew that she was still waiting for an answer.

"Liv," He began, "I couldn't imagine my life without her."

Tears began flowing down Olivia's cheeks.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Andrea pushed again once she noticed her mother was clearly crying.

"Baby." She began to Andrea. "Now, you know that when people die, they don't come back right?" She asked, not exactly sure how she was going to explain this one.

"Yeah, like Milton." Andrea answered, although she was a litttle confused. "Did someone die?" She immeditely asked, terror in her eyes.

"No sweetie." Olivia quickly answered. "But, remember how I told you that your Daddy was dead?" She asked.

Andrea nodded her head.

"Well… Your Daddy had to pretend that he was dead, and he couldn't tell anyone that he wasn't, because a mean man was chasing him." Olivia began, trying to read if her daughter understood by her face.

"So, he's not dead?" The little girl squeaked.

"No baby, he's not." Olivia smiled.

Elliot's heart melted when he saw the face of _his daughter _light up. "Wow, she really does have the Stabler smile." He thought.

"Can I see him!" She squealed with delight.

"Baby… this is your father. Elliot is your Daddy." Olivia breathed.

Andrea was only four, but once she had learned what a father was she knew she wanted one. She had heard stories about her father from her siblings and Olivia for a while now, and she had always wished he would come back, and now he had!

Andrea looked over to Elliot, and smiled. She put her mouth up to her mother's ear and whispered, "Can I hug him?"

Olivia smiled, "I think he would like that very much."

Andrea leapt into Elliot's lap. "Hi Daddy." She said.

"Looks like she likes you." Olivia smiled through tears. The scene in front of her melted her heart.

Just then the front door opened.

"I'm home." Mike beamed.

Andrea bolted off the couch when she saw her step-father-to-be. "Mike, Mike, guess what!" She squealed. "My Daddy's alive! And he's here!"

She took his hand and pulled him over to the couch.

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot smiled as he stood and offered his hand.

"Mike Rayner. Nice to finally meet you." Mike answered, shaking Elliot's outstretched hand.

"Did you tell Maureen and Kathleen, and Lizzie, and Dickie that you were just pretending to be dead, because they were really sad?" Andrea asked, climbing back onto the couch. She had just discovered Elliot was her father, but she already loved him.

"Yeah, in fact, their staying over my house tonight." He smiled.

"Oh, oh, Mommy, can I go too, please." She begged.

"Oh, hunny, I don't know." Olivia began.

"Liv, it's fine with me, if it's alright with you." Elliot offered.

"Are you sure Elliot, I mean, the other kids are already there. You don't even have a spare room." Olivia continued, she didn't want to put him out.

"I'll set her up in Elizabeth's room, or make Dickie sleep on the couch for one night." Elliot answered. "We'll figure something out." He really wanted to spend time getting to know his new daughter.

"Liv, maybe it would be a good idea." Mike offered. He walked over to Olivia and whispered, "We'd have the while apartment to ourselves, all night."

Olivia blushed slightly, but realized that he was right, and Andrea needed to be with her father.

"Okay, Andrea, go brush your teeth, your dad and I will pack your bag." She answered.

Andrea jumped up and down, and squealed. Then she ran into the bathroom, and began brushing.

Elliot followed Olivia into his daughter's room. It was pink with a white star border. Olivia went over to her dresser and began pulling out clothes. As she packed a pink overnight bag she began spewing instructions.

"Okay, so she needs to be dropped off at preschool at 7:15 tomorrow. She usually wakes up at 6:30, and will eat a bowl of cereal. Her bedtime is 7:30." Olivia began.

"Whoa, Liv, it's already a quarter to 7, can I let her stay up tonight?" Elliot interrupted.

"You're the father." Olivia smiled. "You can let her stay up as long as you want, but just remember that you're also the one who is gonna have to get her up in the morning." She finished causing Elliot to laugh a little. She didn't realize how mush she missedthat laugh.

"Anyway, the school is called Mrs. Molly's. It's on Lexington and 43rd. She's not allergic to anything, so she can have whatever for dessert." She threw a pair of socks and sneakers into the bag. "I think that's all she needs." She said to herself. Then remembered something, and looked back to Elliot. "Now, I usually brush her hair before bed. I don't know how good you are at that, so you can always get one of the girls to do it." She smiled.

"Hey, I have 3 grown daughters; I can brush hair like no one's business!" He laughed.

Olivia reached up to a shelf over Andrea's bed and pulled out "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh." "I've been reading this to her. She'll tell you where we left off."

As she placed the book in the bad Elliot noticed a familiar bear sitting on the bed.

"You still have this?" Elliot asked as he held it up for Olivia to see.

"Yeah, well, Andrea sort of adopted him. His name is Ted." Olivia smiled.

Elliot had gotten the stuffed bear for Olivia one Valentine's day.

"She saw it on the couch on night, and when I told her it was from you she just had to have it." She explained. "She idolizes you."

"I'm so sorry I left you to raise her alone." Elliot said out of the blue.

"You didn't know Elliot." Olivia soothed. "Besides, I wasn't alone. Kathy and your kids have been there for me. And Munch, Fin, and Cragen are all uncles to her. Alex and Casey can't get enough of her either. And now with Mike…trust me, I've had help."

"Come on Daddy, we don't have all night!" Andrea whined, coming into her room.

"Alright, guess we're out." Elliot smiled.

Olivia and Elliot followed Andrea into the living room.

"Oh before you go," Olivia began, stopping Elliot before he could leave. She picked up the photo album she had taken Andrea's birth certificate out of, and handed it to him. "Why don't you take this for a while? It's Andrea's baby book. It has everything from her sonogram pictures, to her first word, to pictures from the first day of preschool."

"Thanks." Elliot said with a smile. "This really means a lot to me."

"Be good for Daddy." Olivia said as she kissed her daughter. "Morgan (her baby sitter) will pick you up tomorrow after school."

With that she watched as Elliot pick thier daughter up in his arms, and carried her out of the door.

She couldn't fight the smile on her face as she watched them walk donw the hall into the elevator, and waved back as Andrea waved as the door was closing. As they dussapeared she couldn't believe hoow natural Elliot looked with Andrea, and how right it felt that she was finally safely in her father's arms.

TBC... the next chapt will give an insite to Olivia and Mike's new life, and Elliot's new life with ALL of his kids!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (hope u liked!)


	6. Bedtime and Heartache

I Will Love You Forever

**Summary: See ch 1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys had some great ideas! I liked them all, but I have a specific idea about the way this story is going to go, and guys, just trust me! **

**Keep up the reviews, the more the better!**

**Bedtime Heartaches**

Later that night Olivia sat across the table from her fiancé. He had made her favorite meal; complete with candlelight.

"Is something bothering you?" Olivia asked, noticing the look on his face.

"No. Why?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I can tellwhen something is wrong, you get thisadorable far off look on your face. Sojust tell me." She pushed.

"How long are you and Elliot gonna be partnered?" He finally breathed.

"Probably until one of us leaves the unit." Olivia answered confused. "Why?"

"Well, to be honest with you babe, I don't know how much I like the idea of you spending every day with your ex-boyfriend." He answered.

"Oh come on Mike. You should be one to talk, you dated your secretary." Olivia laughed.

"That's totally different!" Mike defended. "I never dated her, we just slept together a few times, and she's not the mother of my child! I could never see myself spending the rest of my life with her!"

"Is that what you're concerned about?" Olivia asked, placing her fork on her plate. "Mike, Elliot was the first man who I felt ever really loved me, hell, he was the first _person _I felt ever really loved me! And yeah, I would have married him if he had asked." She said, and then took Mike's hand in hers. "But he didn't, and that was four years ago. A lot has changed since then."

Olivia got out of her chair and walked over to her fiancé. She sat on his lap, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "When he died I thought my life was over. I never thought that I could be happy again. And then you, literally, stumbled into my life." She smiled. "You reminded me what it felt like to happy. You made me smile again, something no one had been able to do. I was broken, and you put me back together again. You loved me, and I fell in love with you." She said, looking into his emeraldeyes. She placed her hand lovingly on his cheek. "Elliot may have been the first man to love me, but I want you to be the last." She finished and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I…Love…You." She whispered between chaste kisses.

"I love you too." Mike answered as he wrapped his arms tighter around Olivia.

"I think that I'm done eating." Olivia smiled.

"Maybe we could move onto dessert then." Mike answered seductively.

Olivia took her fiancé's hand and led him off into their bedroom.

* * *

Later that night Olivia lay awake in Mike's arms. She tried to sleep, but something was bothering her that she couldn't shake. She loved the man sleeping next to her in her bed, and she wanted to marry him, but no matter how hard she tried to picture them together in the future she just couldn't.

Back at Elliot's apartment he was reading to his new daughter. That night Elliot had learned so much about everything he had missed. Lizzie and Dickie weren't little kids anymore. They were both seeing people, and his older daughters had grown into beautiful women. Maureen was almost finished with her residency and planning on becoming a physiatrist. She was in a serious relationship, and looked like she would probably marry the guy. Elliot wasn't too thrilled with it, but knew he would have to accept it. Kathleen was in college, and to his surprise was majoring in pre law. And of course there was four year old Andrea, who was in preschool and thought boys were "icky".

"Okay Sweetie, we read the next chapter, and now I think that it's time for bed." Elliot smiled.

"But Daddy, I'm not tired." Andrea said through a yawn.

Elliot's heart swelled when she called him "Daddy", but she had to go to sleep.

"Andrea, you can barely keep your eyes open, you need sleep." Elliot ruled. "Now climb into bed."

Andrea pouted, but listened to her father. She was sleeping in Kathleen's bed. Kathleen agreed to share with her for the night. She climbed in, and Elliot pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Good night Baby." Elliot whispered as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Night Daddy, I love you." She squeaked back.

Her words put tears in Elliot's eyes.

"I love you too sweet heart." He whispered as he closed the door.

After watching some television with his other children they turned in. Everyone had to get up in the morning. Elliot was the only one left on the couch by 11.

He was lost in his own thoughts.

"I can't believe that she's engaged." He thought to himself. "She promised me that she would love me forever. God, I should have told her. I should have tried harder to let her know I was alright." He fingered the diamond ring as he sighed and let his head rest against the back of the couch. He was so frustrated with the current situation that he didn't even hear his oldest daughter enter the room.

"You okay Daddy?" Maureen asked quietly, so as to not wake her siblings.

Elliot looked up at her. "Yeah baby, I'll be okay." He said forcing a smile.

Maureen made her way across the room and joined her father on the couch.

"You wanted to marry her, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." He sighed as he held up the ring.

"She was destroyed when you left." Maureen began suddenly. She loved her father dearly, but she couldn't shake the need to defend Olivia. After all, she had become like a second mother to allthe Stabler children over theyears her father had missed."The only person who could even make her smile was Drea." She said, using her little sister's nickname. "Mike makes her happy."

"I know he does, and I want her to be happy, I just would have preferred if she was happy with me." Elliot answered. "I just hope he treats her well. I hope he treats Andrea well."

"He does Dad." Maureen told him. "Don't let this kill you Dad, we already lost you once." She pleaded.

"Hey, kiddo, I may have lost her, but I still have 5 fantastic reasons to stick around." He comforted. "You don't have to worry about that." Elliot paused for a moment. "Although, depending on how well dinner with this Matt guy (her boyfriend) goes, I may be having a heart attack in the near future!" He laughed.

"Daddy!" Maureen laughed and tossed a pillow at him. "Trust me, you'll like him."

"Why don't you head to bed Maur, you've got an early morning." Elliot said.

"Alright, night Daddy." Maureen said. She got up, gave her father a kiss on the cheek, and headed off to her room, leaving Elliot alone again, thinking about what could have been.

TBC... I know that this was kinda short, but I wanted to get something posted! Tell me what you think! I think that you'll apprecaite where this story is heading in the next chapters!

REVIEW


	7. Rooftop Confessions

I Will Love You Forever

Summary: See ch 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Okay, so this is VERY short, but I have to go out tonight, soI had to write it this morning, but I also (still) have to write a paper this morning, so that's why it is so short. Hope you still like it!

p.s. Keep up reviewing, I would love to break 100, but sadly, I don't see that hapening :(

Rooftops

Olivia, Andrea, Mike, and Mike's mother and sister sat in the office of their wedding planner. It had been three months since Elliot was first introduced to his daughter. The group was finally setting a date for Olivia's wedding.

Olivia couldn't believe how fast her engagement was moving. It had only been five months, and she had already picked a dress, location, and was almost finished choosing the flowers and centerpieces. (Well, more like her future mother and sister in law had chosen all of those things.)

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Andrea whined.

"Angel, Mommy told you before that we will get lunch after we talk to the wedding planner." Olivia soothed.

"But Mommy.." Andrea continued.

"Drea, we will take you to eat in a little bit." Mike scolded.

"Mike.." Olivia began to protest to his harsh tone.

"Why doesn't she wait outside?" Her mother in law offered in a tone Olivia wasn't sure if she liked.

"No Donna, she's fine here." Olivia snapped back.

"Well hello all." A perky woman said as she entered the room, unknowingly stopping an impending fight.

"We're just fine thank you." Mike's sister answered for everyone.

"Good to hear it. So, my schedule says that we're all here to pick the date for the big day." The planner informed as she made her way behind her desk.

She opened her book and thumbed through it. "Now, it says here that you all plan to get marry at St. Patties, and want the reception at Tavern On the Green." She noted. The truth was the Olivia's dream would have been to get married on a cliff in the sunset, and celebrate on the beach; but it didn't seem she had much of a say in this wedding. But, as long as Mike would be standing next to her at the alter, she figured she could deal.

"I have a few dates open for the two." The planner continued. "We have one a month from now, one four months from now, and one six months from now." She offered and looked up at her clients.

"Well, four months seems like a long time, considering you two have already been engaged for five." Donna offered to Olivia and Mike.

"The only earlier date is in a month though." Olivia answered. "I don't think we can be ready by then."

"Why not, the dress has been finalized, we picked the cake, we've narrowed the flowers to three choices; I don't see what the problem is." Donna argued. "What do you think Mike?"

"I think Mom's right Liv." Mike answered. "I mean, why wait any longer than we have to?" He smiled taking Olivia's jand

"Alright." Olivia sighed realizing that she was defeated. "Next month it is." Besides, she already lived with Mike, and she loved him, so why wait to make it official?

After the meeting was over, and the group ate, Mike dropped Olivia off at the precinct, and took Andrea home. He had protested to Olivia working; he wanted her home with him. But Olivia had insisted, saying that they had their whole lives to be together, and some abused child might need her now. The truth was Olivia needed to be alone for a while. She loved Mike and Andrea, but she didn't need to have him pawing at her or her daughter pulling at her hand today.

She knew that Mike was perfectly capable of taking care of Andrea, and took comfort in the fact that she could lave them and take care of herself for a change.

After stopping in the bull pen she discovered that there were no cases on deck, so decided to hit the roof. She was stressed and needed to think.

She thought that she had escaped unnoticed, but failed to see John watching her form the corner of the room. He could tell that something was bothering her, and wasn't about to let her get away that easily.

Olivia stood at the edge of the building, and was too deep in thought to hearMunch come up behind her.

"What'cha doin up here?" He asked, cautious not to startle her and make her fall.

"Thinking." She answered tersely after jumping a little.

"About anything good?" Munch asked.

"Not really." Olivia sighed crossingher arms tighter in front of her chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" He pushed. Olivia was like a sister to him, and he hated seeing her like this.

"It's just that, things made sense three months ago John, and now, everything is so screwed up." She sighed, not looking at the man standing behind her. She really didn't want to talk about her feelings; that made them real. But she knew that if she didn't get it out now, she would explode later. She already found herself getting very short tempered with the people she loved.

Just the other day she snapped at Lizzie when she was visiting. Her daughter's sister was helpingDrea with homework, and Elizabeth accidently knocked a glass off the table. Olivia yelled abaout the mess, and could tell she had hurt Elliot's daughter. She apoligized later, but still felt bad about it.

Even Drea was getting on her last nerve. She knew her feelings were really geting to her when she had to bite her tongue to stop from telling her baby to go away and leave her alone when she only wanted to play with her mother. And she could wanted to hit Mike the other night when he started nuzzling her neck when they were going to sleep. All he wanted to do was make love to her, and she wanted to kill him.

"You mean since Elliot came back?" He stated more than asked; bringing Olivia back from her thoughts."This wouldn't have anything to do with the impending wedding, now would it?"

She finally broke down, and turned to face her friend. She needed to talk to someone, anyone, and Munch was there.

"I love Mike." She began, although she wasn't sure why she felt the need to say it. "I do, I just… I can't shake the feeling that I'm doing something wrong." She breathed. "He was dead John. I was miserable for two years. Mike saved me."

"Liv, no one thinks you're doing anything wrong. Take it from someone who knows, the heart is fragile, but it happens to be one of the body's few re-generating organs. You loved Elliot, and you probably always will just because he's Andrea's father. You were broken when he "died", but you fell in love again. Hell, maybe it's fate that he left. Maybe you're supposed to be with Mike." John tried to comfort.

Olivia offered a weak smile. "I hope you're right."

John walked closer to Olivia, and placed his hands comfortingly on her crossed arms.

"Look Liv, the engagement period is there so that you can make sure you said yes to the right man. You are allowed to take all the time you need." He offered, seeing that Olivia wasn't one hundred percent sure about what he had just said.

"I just wish I had time to think this over." She sighed. She could see confusion written all over Munch's face. "Donna set the date. I'll be a blushing bride in a month." She clarified.

"Wow." Was all John could say. "That is what I call a dilemma."

"It'll all work out." Olivia offered, suddenly with a change of heart. "I hope." She added under her breath.With that she turned and returned to the 1-6.

John watched his friend disappear into the building. He wished that he could do something to make her feel better, but he didn't know what.

He knew that she loved Mike, but he also knew how her eyes used to shine when she and Elliot were together. Sadly, he hadn't seen that shine in four years. Even though Mike made her visibally happy, no one had been able to make her eyes shine. He thought he had seen it for a feeting moment tha day Elliot had come back, but it was long gone now.

TBC... REVIEW, so I know that people ARE reading, and that I have a reason to continue!

Plus, I need to know if you guys like the way this story is going, should I change the plot? should Elliot and Olivai end up together, or is that too predictable? Would it be more in character if she stayed with Mike? I need ideas people!


	8. It's My Party

I WIll Love You Forever

Summary: See ch1

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Love the reviews! Hope you all like this chap!

It's My Party

The next month seemed to fly by. Elliot and Olivia had worked out a pretty good schedule for Andrea. She stayed with Elliot whenever the twins were with him, and when Olivia and Mike went out he watched her.

It got harder for Elliot to get up and go to work each day. He hated the fact that he sat close enough to touch his Olivia at the precinct, but he had never been so far way. All he wanted to do was to tell her how much he loved her, to kiss her just one more time, to hold her in his arms at night and breathe in her scent, but he knew that that could never happen again. Even though he was alive and well, he felt like a part of him had died that day four years ago, and he was never getting it back. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the ceremony the next day.

He lay alone in his bed as his daughter slept in her now fully finished room. He had moved Maureen's stuff into Kathleen's since they only came over when they were home; and as soon as her residency was over, Maureen was getting an apartment of her own.

Elliot couldn't help but think about the woman who he used to share his bed with quite frequently. She had her perfect family now; the perfect daughter and the perfect husband. Was there any more room for him in her new perfect life?

Unknown to Elliot, Olivia wasn't as sure about her "perfect" life as he was. Mike was at his bachelor party, and Olivia was sitting in her living room surrounded by her own friends for her bachelorette party.

Sitting to her right was newly wed Casey, and sitting to her left was a very pregnant Alex. Across from her was her sister in law, Maureen, Kathleen, and a few friends she had made through Andrea.

"I told you guys not to do anything." Olivia complained.

"What, and miss what may be out last chance to attend a bachelorette party?" Casey asked.

"Yeah Liv, you're the last one to be getting married. Plus, this is probably going to be the last time I'll be going out for say, oh, the next 18 years." Alex joked, causing the rest of the room to laugh.

"So, you nervous?" One of the women asked.

Olivia wanted to say "yes", but her sister in law to be was sitting across from her, and she already was having issues with her future in laws.

"Surprisingly enough, not really." Olivia lied.

Before anyone could add onto the conversation there was a knock at the door. Olivia looked at Casey who had a huge grin on her face.

"Casey, you didn't! I told you not to!" She scolded.

"What, I didn't do anything." Casey said innocently.

"Well, aren't you going to see who it is?" Alex asked coyly.

Olivia glared at her friends, but gave in and opened the door to find a very built, very attractive, tall, tan repair man. Being that he was only wearing tight khaki pants, a repair man's hat, a tool belt, and had a tool box in his hand, Olivia could tell this was no repair man.

"I hear that you have a broken pipe in need of fixing." He said seductively.

"You are very shiny for a repair man, aren't you." Olivia smiled. "Well, come on in, let's get this over with."

"I take it you're the bride to be." He smiled.

"You would be correct." She smiled back.

"Well sit down, and take it all in." He answered.

"I hate you all." Olivia laughed to the women in the room who were all hooting and hollering already.

After the show was over, and the "repair man" had left, Olivia was left with a workman's hat and a very pleasant image that would be burnt in her brain for a while.

"Considering that we all need to be up bright and early tomorrow, I say we call it a night ladies." Mike's sister offered.

"Sounds like a plan." One of Olivia's friends agreed.

After thank yous and hugs all that was left in Olivia's apartment was Casey Alex, herself, and three bowls of ice cream.

After helping her pick up a little the three women changed into their pajamas and sat around the living room.

"Thanks for staying over here tonight; it's always so quiet when Elliot has Drea." Olivia said.

"Hey, you're offering a night away from the husbands complete with stripper, girl talk, and ice cream Liv. Believe me, the pleasure was all ours." Alex answered with a smile.

"So, wanna tell us why you lied before?" Casey asked out of no where.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked beginning on her dessert.

"When Laura asked if you were nervous about tomorrow, and you said, 'no'". Casey pushed.

"I didn't lie." Olivia said through a small, uncomfortablelaugh.

"Bull." Casey called her, eating her own cold treat.

"I have got to stop hanging around with lawyers." Olivia smiled.

"So..." Alex took her turn to push her friend.

"I didn't want to start anything with Mike's sister." Olivia answered honestly.

"You know, it's perfectly natural to have cold feet." Casey comforted. "I almost barfed on my way down the isle."

"Thank you for that image." Olivia smiled. "But seriously, I'm fine."

"Olivia, I don't think I've seen you smile once when we've talked about your wedding." Alex pointed out.

"This wouldn't have to do with any certain hunky father of your child coming back into your life, would it?" Casey asked.

"No, no." Olivia answered. "Okay, so I'm nervous. I mean, I've never really been all that good with commitment." She continued. "But I love Mike, and I want to marry him. I mean, Elliot and me, that was an entire life time ago." She finished.

"As long as you're sure." Alex said.

"I am. I love Mike." Olivia assured them, and herself she finished her ice cream, and concluded the converation. "Look, maybe we should get to bed. Bree is right; we do have an early morning." With that, she went off to bed.

TBC... I know it was a little boring, but I had to get it in somewhere! REVIEW anyway PLEASE!


	9. The Big Day

I WIll Love You Forever

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See ch1

A/N: Only got a small amt of reviews :( Oh well, I hope this is going the way you all want!

The Big Day

Her wedding day had finally approached. Olivia was sitting in the bridal sweet gazing at her reflection. Her hair was pulled up into a very ornate up-do with small flowers decorating it. Her veil was attached to a crown, and puddle down to the floor behind her. Her dress was as extravagant as her hair. It puffed out at her waist, and had small flowers embroidered all over it. There was even a train that pooled behind her veil.

She looked stunning, and so not like herself. She would have preferred a simpler dress, preflibly one that didn't weigh eighty pounds. She thought her hair was far too ornate, and hated the trailing fabric.

"Mommy, you look pretty." A little voice came from the door.

"Hey Drea. You don't look all that bad yourself." Olivia answered as she shuffled over to her daughter. Andrea was wearing a peach puffy flower girl dress, and her hair was pulled into an up-do similar to her mother's.

Olivia cautiously sat in a chair, and scooped Andrea up to her lap.

"So, what do think about Mommy getting married?" Olivia asked.

"I like Mike Mommy, but I like Daddy better." She answered innocently. "And ya know what," She whispered, bringing her face to her mother's ear. "I think he likes you too."

"Why do you think that?" Olivia whispered back.

"Because, I heard him telling Maureen that he was sad because you loved Mike." The little girl revealed. "But shhh, it's a secret."

Olivia felt tears form in her eyes. She had no idea she was hurting Elliot so much, but why did she care so much? After all, she loved Mike, didn't she?

"Drea. Drea where are you?" Mike's voice called from outside the bridal suit.

"In here Mike!" Andrea called back.

"Oh, Mike, you can't come in! You can't see me before I walk down that aisle." Olivia called back frantically.

"Okay, Okay, I won't come in." Mike chuckled. "But we need Andrea. The girls are getting ready to start."

"Alright, I'll send her out." Olivia called. "Go with Mike Andrea." Olivia told her.

She smiled, hugged her mother, and pranced out of the room.

"Mike, you'll dance wif me at the party, right?" Olivia heard her daughter ask once outside.

"Maybe Andy, if I have time." Mike said casually.

"Oh." Andrea said with disappointment dripping from her little voice.

Olivia's heart sank when she heard the disappointment.

"Ready Liv?" Cragen asked appearing at the door.

"I guess." Olivia breathed.

"Then let's go." Cragen said as he extended his arm.

Olivia took it and let him lead her to the top of the aisle.

When they got there the music was beginning to play, and the bridesmaids were preparing to begin their walk.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when Olivia Benson would get married." Cragen smiled.

"To be honest with you, I never thought I'd see the day either." Olivia answered.

"You happy?" He asked out of the blue.

"Of course I'm happy. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She answered.

"It's just that, after Elliot left, you lost that sparkle in your eye." Cragen sighed. "We all thought that Mike would be the one to bring it back, but, they're still… empty." He said honestly.

"Don, look, I'm happy, and I love Mike. It nearly killed me when I lost Elliot. If it hadn't been for Andrea, I don't know what I would have done. But then I met Mike, and he literally saved me. I know what I'm doing." She smiled.

"You always do things to make other people happy, I just want you to remember that it's okay to do something that makes you happy sometimes." Cragen finally said. "We all just want you to be happy."

"It's time to go." Olivia said, her voice cracking slightly.

Don placed the veil over Olivia's face, and took her by the arm.

"Let's go then." He smiled.

Olivia let him lead her slowly to Mike. She tried to smile as she glided down the aisle, but something just didn't feel right.

Cragen finally stopped, pushed Olivia's veil back, kissed her on the cheek, and handed her hand to Mike.

She smiled slightly, and the two made their way to the alter.

The priest began the ceremony. All was going well until it was time for the vows.

Olivia tried to focus on Mike; tried to listen to him as he pledged his eternal love to her, but Elliot caught her eye.

He was sitting the front pew, along with the rest of her "family". Somehow Andrea had wound up in his lap. Olivia wasn't sure how she missed her traveling from the alter to the pews though. She couldn't fight the smile that crept across her face when she saw the two of them together.

Mike squeezed her hands, indicating that he was done with his part. He smiled thinking her smile was directed at him.

"Olivia, would you like to recite your vows for Mike?" The priest asked.

Olivia took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Mike, when you found me, I was a broken woman. You reminded me how to smile, you brought the sparkle back in to my…" Suddenly Olivia froze.

"We all just want you to be happy." Came rushing back to her.

"umm…" Olivia stammered, she tried to ignore the stain, and the voice. "You not only loved me, but you loved my dau…" Olivia again froze.

"Maybe, if I hadmoretime" Came back to her. She remembered the hurt in her daughter's voice.

"What was she doing?" She wondered.

"Olivia, are you alright?" The Priest asked.

"No." Olivia blurted. "Why couldn't you have just told her you would dance with her?" She almost begged.

Mike looked at Olivia confused.

He shifted uncomfortably in his position. His jacket moved slightly with his movement, reveealing something to Olivia's trained eyes; a small pink mark on his white collar.

"What is that?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She knew a lipstick stain in her sleep.

She just shook her head. "On our wedding day?" She almsot pleaded to be wrong.

"Liv, I can..." Mike began.

"Don't." Olivia answered, putting her hands up to stop him.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't do this." She stammered. "I'm sorry." She took off her engagement ring, and handed it to Mike.

Without another word Olivia took off down the aisle. The guests just stared after her in shock. Not to sure what they had just witnessed.

When Olivia got outside she hailed a cab, and fled.

As soon as he realized what had happened Mike became enraged. He walked over to a now standing Elliot and roared, "This is your fault! Everything was fine until you came back. Why couldn't you have just stayed dead you son of a bitch!" He blamed him. She wouldn't have stopped her vows if she hadn't been thinking about Elliot.

Without a pause Mike's fist collided with Elliot's face, and he went down.

"Hey, don't hit my Daddy!" Andrea defended.

"And must you constantly be the way!" He roared at the small child.

"Hey pal, you wanna hit me, be my guest, but you dare talk to one of my children that way again, and we're gonna have some real problems." Elliot warned as he pushed himself off the floor.

"You know what, I'm gone." Mike huffed as he stormed out of the church.

A leggy blonde in a short dress stood up, and followed him out.

"You okay El?" Fin asked keeping his eye on Mike as he left.

"I'll be fine." Elliot answered.

"Where do you think she went?" Munch asked.

"I think I may know." Elliot answered. "Maureen, watch your siblings." Elliot said over his shoulder as he rushed out of the church.

"What the hell happened?" Bree shrieked. "She ruined my brother's wedding!"

"No, she finally did what made her happy." Cragen smiled.

TBC... So, does this make you happy? Tell me what you think! Only a few more chapters left in this story!


	10. Alright

I WIll Love You Forever

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See ch1

A/N: WOW my in box was bursting with reviews! You guys made me soo happy that when I got home tonight I just had to post another chapter

This is the second to last and will answer most of your questions

the last one will just be a sum up chapter ENJOY!

Alright

Olivia sat on the edge of the precinct roof. She was still in her wedding gown, and let her feet dangle over the edge. She let the city breeze wash over her. She took a deep breath, and let what she had just done sink in.

"Liv…" Elliot said gently from behind her. "You okay?"

"How the hell did you find me Stabler?" She chuckled glancing over her shoulder.

"Well..." He began, taking a seat next to her. "I figured that you wouldn't go back to Mike's apartment, and I know that you always come up here to think, so… here I am." He answered.

For the first time Olivia looked up at him. "Oh, God, what happened to your eye?" She asked concerned when she saw the black eye forming.

"Oh," Elliot began noticing the pain in his face for the first time. "It's nothing."

"Did he hit you?" She asked, examining the bruise and causing Elliot to wince a slight bit.

"Really Liv, I'm fine." Elliot argued.

"You didn't put ice on this did you? It's gonna swell." She continued.

"You have turned into such a mom." Elliot smiled.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"For what, you didn't hit me." Elliot answered. "So, wanna tell me what happened?"

"All he had to do was tell Andrea that he would have danced with her. If you only could have heard the disappointment in her little voice." Olivia sobbed as she looked back over the city.

"So you left Mike at the alter because he didn't tell Andrea that he would dance with her?" He asked not fully convinced.

"It wasn't just that." Olivia breathed. "It was everything. I just, well, look at me El. This isn't me." She said, hitting the puff that was her dress.

Elliot laughed lightly.

"I loved Mike, but I was just kidding myself when I thought it was the kind of love that lasts forever. I mean, I tried so hard to see us together. I tried to picture us sitting together, watching Andrea play in the park, but I couldn't. Every time I tried, you kept appearing in his place you stubborn son of a bitch." She continued.

"Besides, the bastard has a lipstick stain on his shirt collar." She sighed. After a pause she continued, "God, everyone probably thinks I am the biggest bitch in the entire world." She laughed.

"Nah, Manhattan maybe, but not the world." Elliot joked.

Olivia just elbowed him in the stomach.

"Look Liv, everyone just wants you to be happy. If it's not with Mike, then so be it." He comforted.

"Yeah, try telling Mike's family that." Olivia huffed.

"Okay, so maybe they hate you. But the people that matter are behind your decision one hundred percent." He answered. "So, where are you going tonight?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Damn, I didn't think of that. Andrea and I can't go back home with Mike." She realized. "And I don't want to impose on the newlyweds (Casey and her husband). I guess I'll see if we can stay with Alex for the night." She finally decided.

"What, and be kicked all night by the future Mia Hamm?" Elliot laughed, referring to Andrea's habit to kick in her sleep. "Why don't you two just stay at my place."

"El, I don't think…" Olivia began, but was cut off. She was still confused about her feelings, and didn't want to rush into anything just yet.

"Come on Liv. Andrea has her own room there, and since the kids are going home with Kathy tonight, I have four other beds. And, you still have cloths there" He argued.

"You still have my cloths?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, well, I guess I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them." Elliot answered quietly.

Olivia's heart swelled.

"Okay, fine." Olivia sighed, finally giving in to what her heart was screaming.

Back at the apartment Olivia lay awake in Maureen's bed. She couldn't sleep so she got up to make hot chocolate.

She padded into the kitchen, and was surprised that Elliot was already there.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She whispered.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" He answered.

"Same." Olivia smiled. "What'cha makin?" She asked.

"Hot chocolate, want some?" Elliot offered.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I was thinking the same thing." She answered.

"Well, great minds think alike." Elliot said as he offered Olivia a cup. "So, you wanna talk about it?"

"Do I have a choice?" She sighed.

Elliot shook his head and motioned to the couch. Olivia plopped herself down and curled up against the arm. Elliot took a seat next to her.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?" He asked.

"You know, how bout you answer that first." She said annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking." Elliot answered.

"About what?" Olivia pushed.

"I'm sorry that I screwed everything up for you. You were happy before I came back. You had everything you wanted." He sighed.

"El, you didn't screw anything up. And I didn't have everything I wanted." She assured him.

"You had the prefect daughter, and you were getting married to a good guy Liv. What else could you have wanted?" He asked.

"El, he was far from the perfect husband. I mean, he would make love to me, and I would feel like I was doing something wrong. When he held me, I never felt safe and warm, and complete… and you were still dead." Olivia answered and turned her gaze to her cup.

"I really hurt you, didn't I?" Elliot asked, taking her hand gently.

"I loved you Elliot, and you left me. You promised that you would never leave me." She said holding back tears.

"Well you promised that you would love me forever." Elliot countered. He didn't yell, he simply stated it quietly.

"I needed someone El. I was so lonely, and so broken. You were dead Elliot; I never thought I'd see you again." Olivia defended.

"Hey, I'm not mad Liv. I'm glad that you found happiness, I just wish it had been with me." He answered honestly. He didn't even notice that he was stroking her hand now.

"What do you think would have happened if you didn't get shot that night?" Olivia asked suddenly. She wanted to change teh subject

"I don't know Liv." Elliot answered, not wanting to tell her the truth. He was afraid to take this too far.

"You're lying." Olivia stated matter of factly.

Elliot looked down, and then began speaking again. "I was gonna ask you to marry me that News Years Olivia. I was gonna ask you the afternoon that I came back." He revealed.

Tears began to fall from Olivia's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Elliot." She said.

"Sorry for what?" Elliot asked.

"I said that I would love you forever, and you came back and I was engaged to someone else. I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't want to be alone anymore." She said through tears.

Elliot pulled his ex-lover to his chest, and smoothed her hair.

"Please don't cry Olivia." He begged. "I hate it when you cry."

"I love you Elliot." Olivia whispered into his chest. "I never stopped."

Elliot cupped her face in his hand and kissed the tears on her cheeks. "I love you too Liv." He said. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I can't live the rest of my life the way I spent the last four years." She said.

"You don't have to." Elliot answered. "You asked me what would have happened if I had never gotten shot that night." He began. "And, well, I would have gotten on my knee." He continued, "And I would have told you that I loved you more than I have ever loved any woman before in my life. Then I would have told you that I could never imagine my life without you in it." He pulled his ring out of his pocket. "And then, I would have pulled this out, and asked, Olivia Benson, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and be my wife?" He finished.

"You… you've kept this for four years?" She asked.

"Four long years." Elliot smiled. "So, will you?"

Olivia threw her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him with all the passion she had. All the hurt and pain from the past four years, and all the joy form the past four months went into her kiss.

"I never thought I would hear you say those words." She smiled as she let him slip the ring onto her finger.

"So, is that a yes?" Elliot asked through a smile.

"It is definetly a yes!" She smiled back

Olivia returned her lips to Elliot's, and separated his lips with her tongue. The re discovered each other's mouths before Olivia pulled Elliot down over her. Elliot's hands began finding their way under her shirt. He felt her shudder from his cool touch, but then she stopped him.

"El, wait." She said.

"What? Liv, I have been wanting to make love to you again for four years. I don't know how much longer I can hold out." He whined.

"I know the feeling." Olivia smiled. "It's just that Andrea is in the other room, I don't think that couch is the best place to get re-acquainted." She smiled.

"Good thinking." Elliot agreed.

Before she could react, Elliot scooped her up in his arms and carried her into what would soon be their bedroom to get "re-acquaineteed" witheach other.

TBC... the next chapter will be the last, it is just gonna sum everything up!

Don't forget to REVIEW! this was my favorite chapter, but tell me what you guys think!


	11. Happy

I Will Love You Forever

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Summary: See ch1

A/N: Very sad to report that this is the last chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it! At this moment I don't plan on writing a sequal, but you never know when something may come to me! Look for more work in the future!

And if you haven't read my other stories be sure to check them out!

Thanks to everyone who has stucj with me, and for EVERYONE who reviewed!

ENJOY

Happy

Three months later Olivia found herself standing atop a cliff over looking a beach. She was wearing a simplewhite gown that hugged her ever so slightly. Her hair was pulled into a low bun, anda simple veil was attached to the back. In her hand she held abouquet of lilies. Her daughter and three soon to be step daughters were standing to her side with Casey, and a now thinner Alex.

On the other side of the alter stood Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Dickie. And next to her stood Elliot, looking more handsome then ever in his black tux.

Olivia couldn't believe that she had made it here. After their vows Elliot slid a white gold wedding band onto Olivia's finger, and she slid his band onto his.

Both had a hard time containing themselves when the priest finally announced that Elliot could kiss his bride.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his new wife, and dipped her into a low kiss.

The reception was held right on the beach. They had rented a tent, and the caterer set up a dance floor.

Elliot and Olivia held each other as they swayed late that night.

Most of the guests had already dispersed, but the two newly-weds didn't care.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Olivia said, tilting her head to look into Elliot's crystal eyes. As they swayed to the rythm.

"I never thought I'd get to hold you again." Elliot smiled back.

"Funny how things work out huh?" Olivia asked. "I guess someone up there really wants to see us together."

"Remind me to thank them someday." Elliot answered.

"I love you." She whispered.

Elliot responded with a kiss. He slowly probed her mouth with his tongue as he held his wife tightly against him self.

"Why Mr. Stabler, aren't we frisky tonight?" Olivia smiled.

'Well, I must admit, I'm hoping to get lucky tonight." He flirted.

"Really, you have anyone special in mind?" Olivia flirted back.

"Well there is this really gorgeous woman I know." Elliot smiled. "But she's married."

"Oh, and too bad for you, because fromwhat I hear, her husband is the sexiest, sweetest, kindest man alive." Olivia answered.

"Oh, guess I'll just have to work onher then." Elliot smiled.

Olivia swatted him gently. "Now is that anyway to talk to your wife?" She asked.

"I love how that sounds.' Elliot answered. "My wife."

"I like it to." Olivia answered. "I really want to be withyou, for the first time as my husband." She informed him. She sounded sweet, not horny though.

"Well then, Mrs. Stabler, I say we call it a night." Elliot smiled. He took her by the hand and led her off the dance floor.

"Time for you too love birds to ride off into the sunset?" Fin asked. He, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Alex, Casey, Huang, their dates, and Elliot's kids were the only people still there.

"More like into the sunrise." Dickie corrected.

After everyone hugged the new couple, and whished them good luck, and Olivia gave one final kiss to Andrea, who was just barely awake. She and Elliot finally got in their limo and made their way to their honeymoon.

* * *

Olivia lay awake in bed that night, but for the first time in a while it was because she wanted to be awake.

She was curled close to Elliot's chest, and loved the slow rhythm of his chest rising and falling and the feel of his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere Liv, you can sleep." Elliot whispered as he held her tighter.

"I just don't want this night to end." Olivia answered as she shifted so that she could face her husband.

"But after tonight, we get to have the rest of our lives, together." Elliot smiled. "I love you Olivia Stabler." He said as he kissed her softly.

"I love you too Elliot Stabler. And I will never stop." She answered, returning the kiss. She rested her head against her husband's chest and let her self drift off to sleep in the protective, warm, familiar, loving arms that she never thought would hold her again.

In her dreams she saw her and Elliot with their family. They were sitting on a bench in the park watching Andrea play with her siblings.

Olivia and Elliot fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night. Their lives had been ripped apart, and they had finally come back together.

They knew that no matter what happened in their lives, nothing could ever keep them apart ever again.

Elliot and Olivia would love eachother forever.

THE END!  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Keep checking back, you never know when I may decide to write again!

And like I said, if you havn't read my other stories you may want to check them out!

3 Amanda 3


End file.
